This invention is described in our Disclosure Document No. 513217 filed in the Patent Office on Jun. 5, 2002.
This invention comprises a medical device transportation unit for holding a variety of medical devices used by patients who suffer from illnesses or disorders that require them to travel with a medical device. One example of such a device is a continuous positive airway pressure machine, used to treat certain sleep disorders.
According to the American Academy of Sleep Medicine in Rochester, Minn., at least 84 disorders of sleeping and waking cause a lower quality of life by reducing personal health. It is estimated that in the United States, 20 million people have obstructed sleep apnea, most commonly diagnosed as a sleep disorder. Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) is the inability to breathe during normal sleep. A person""s airway is held open by muscles controlling the tongue and soft palate. As the muscle relaxes, the airway becomes narrowed, and/or blocked, causing the individual to snort or gasp for air.
As a result of obstructive sleep apnea, many individuals may be awakened several times a night, causing severe sleep deprivation and daytime sleepiness. Untreated OSA may lead to serious health problems, including but not necessary limited to, high blood pressure, heart attack, stroke, road accidents, memory loss and sexual dysfunction. Other signs and/or symptoms include morning headaches or mood swings.
OSA is not limited to adults. Children may also be affected by this disorder. Children who struggle to breathe while snoring may be suffering from OSA. Again, the child may snort or gasp and as they snore, the child starts and stops breathing.
Some of the commonalities of OSA for both adults and children include, sleeping with the head of the bed propped up with many pillows, snoring loudly and often, stopping breathing during the night for short periods of time, sweating heavily during the night, sleeping restlessly, difficulty waking up, even though he or she has had enough sleep, headaches during the day, specifically in the morning, irritability, crankiness and day dreaming in school or at work.
The only way to detect and/or determine OSA is for the specialist to record the individual""s sleep for at least one night in a laboratory, with a test called polysomnography (PSG). By placing recording devices on the individual""s head and body, this will monitor sleep patterns. Specialists will also monitor and record brain waves, leg and arm movements, muscle activity, heartbeat and breathing pattern.
Treatment options include surgery, nasal continuous positive airway pressure devices and life style changes. For children with enlarged tonsils, the doctor may recommend an Aden tonsillectomy, (removing of the tonsils) or uvuloplatopharyngoplasty, (uvula, tonsils and part of the soft palate are removed). A tracheotomy, (opening a hole in the wind pipe at the neck) is generally used only for life threatening situations.
Other treatments include CPAP (Continuous Positive Airway Pressure) and BiPAP (Bi-level) machine treatment, in which a small mask is worn over the nose during sleep. The machine provides air pressure to the mask that keeps the throat from closing during sleep. This is very significant for both adults and children when surgical treatment is not possible or desirable, or when surgery does not cure the OSA. By preventing airway blockage and collapse, many of the symptoms associated with OSA are alleviated.
A serious concern for the individual is the transporting and/or storing of the CPAP/BiPAP machines; which must be used continuously by the individual in order to function daily. CPAP/BiPAP users complain about storage of the machines. In hotels, many times there are limited outlets. These outlets are often being used for the hotel""s appliances such as lamps, and television sets. Another concern is where to place the equipment at night. The hoses of the machine can become tangled and/or kinked during sleep, which interferes with the airflow, disturbing one""s sleep. Some users are concerned that friends and or relatives may see the machine. This is embarrassing to the user. When traveling on an airplane, the user must carry the machine in a shoulder bag, which is very heavy. In addition the machine can become damaged if thrown around in the storage compartment of the plane.
While OSA has been discussed in detail, other illnesses and medical conditions also require the use of a treatment machine, for instance, portable suction machines for the treatment of tracheotomy and paraplegic patients, portable oxygen tanks and equipment for lung diseases, nebulizer machines for quadriplegic and paraplegic patients or patients who continuously receive oxygen and humidifiers for asthma patients. All of these machines and devices require the patient to transport them when traveling with the same problems described for the OSA machines.
This invention comprises a three compartment transportation unit for a medical device, the size of a carry-on piece of luggage, which has wheels so that it can easily be transported. The upper compartment, if used for a CPAP/BiPAP machine, is used for the breathing mask and hose. The center compartment holds the blower of the machine, which in use gets very hot, and the lower compartment holds the electrical components including for instance, an extension cord and a multi-plug adaptor. There is also sufficient room in the lower compartment to store some clothing or nightwear or other items.
The four sides of the transportation unit around the center compartment, which holds the machine or blower, are totally removable, to allow proper cooling of the blower.
The floor of both the upper compartment and the center compartment are grills, allowing the easy tying down of the blower, or other machine. There is also an opening in each of the grills for passage of any hoses or wires from one compartment to the other.
The transportation unit of this invention provides the solution to the transporting, protection, and storage of a medical device, such as a CPAP/BiPAP machine, which provides great convenience for the patient, user, as well as providing storage that does not reveal the contents and the medical use of the machine, protecting the patient""s privacy.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are as follows:
It is an object of the present invention to provide a medical device transporting unit, adapted to transport a treatment machine and its attendant requirements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medical device transporting unit which may be carried onto an airplane but holds the medical device securely and privately.
These, as well as other objects of the invention, will become obvious from the following description in which: